System of a Town
System of a Town is the 4th main stage is Super Mario 74 and is a level that a small village made up of many small buildings. This is also the first level that requires the key from Bowser 1 in order to enter. The entrance is in the 2nd Overworld in the painting of a brick castle wall plastered on the white marble building. As stated before, this level has about 10 or so buildings which comprise it. Most of said buildings are used to house stars and red coins. Some of the roofs can also be climbed on to reach higher ground, but there is no way of telling which ones are steep, and which are not. There is also a small well/sewer system which leads to unique areas that Mario can no normally reach otherwise. In Super Mario 74 Extreme Edition, this level is mirrored and is turned into a haunted village, filled with boos and a quicksand swamp, and has been renamed to System of a Downtown. Levels Star 1: Rooftop Climbing Mario stars on a small platform at the edge of the village. There is a sign directly next to him which reminds players how to use the zoom-in function to look around the area by wanting him to focus on a star on top of a roof. This is not the star in question, BUT the star is located on the second floor of that house. Mario needs to jump onto the shorter buildings and then jump into the upper entrance to the building mentioned previously. There are plenty of ways Mario can get to the rooftops of the houses. One involves jumping from the higher platforms which the wells lead to. Another involves triple jumping and grabbing the side of one of a wooden platform on the house next to it. And the last involves Wall kicking between the house with the star in it and the house next door to reach the star. Star 2: Into the Sewer System Mario must locate the entrance to the sewer system, which is a big hole to the left of the main path (directly across from the house with the sign). If you were to read the sign, it informs you of the BAD camera angle, which can easily result in drowning if you can not locate the other end, even though both paths are very simple (Dont worry, this is NOT a maze). The sewer system is laid out in a way that there are two different exits, on if you take the first left path, and one if you go straight. Enter the system and dive down and hug the left wall. The path is a left then another left turn (a "U" shapped). Once Mario surfaces, he must climb a spiral of block platforms, which can be done with a double jump or side flip. At the top there is a Koopa Troopa and the box with the star in it. IF you do not see these, you went through the other path accidentally. Star 3: The Secondary House Entrance This is a very simple star. Follow the path until you start to go up a hill. At the top of the first slope, locate the house that has a big stone chimney. Mario must jump into it and grab the star (which may be hidden because of the Camera). Star 4: Find the Secret Room Towards the start of the path, there are a couple of columns that Mario can climb to reach a lone house. Climb up there, avoiding the Chuckya and enter said house. The Blue Coin Switch is also here. Towards the back of the house there is a orange cracked part of the floor. If Mario ground pounds on a certain part of this textured floor, he will break a block which blends into the rest. This leads to a hidden basement with the star within. Star 5: Red Coins in the Village In this mission, Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the level. The locations are as follows: # Behind the platform you start on # In the house across from the start, in the corner # On a small platform near the entrance to the sewer system # On top of the house where Star 4 was (Wall kick up the side against the wall) # Inside the house across from the Sewer System with the sign in front of it # On top of the STRAIGHT Sewer Path. To do this enter the sewer system and swim straight, then make a left followed by a right to reach the other end. Then Mario needs to do some wall kicks or side flips to reach platforms which are directly above him. Once he reaches the top, it is along the edge of the area. # In the house all the end past the end of the path, it is through a hard to see path inside it (this house has the bob-omb in it) # On the Roof of the other house at the end of the path When Mario collects all 8 coins the star appears directly behind the level spawn. Star 6: The Mansion's Secret Star Remember that star that was located on top of the roof of the mansion? That is this star. In order to reach is Mario must wall kick on the side of the mansion and the wall next to it. This roof is also slippery, so if Mario does not land on the star directly, he must jump kick along the side of the house until the reaches it. Enemies * Koopa Troopa * Chuckya * Goomba * Piranha Plant * Lakitu * Bob-Omb Trivia The name of the level is most likely inspired by the band System of a Down. Category:Level Category:Super Mario 74 Category:Super Mario 74 Location Category:Town Category:Grassland Category:Music-Mario 64 Category:Location